divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Hujaya
Hujaya is a selka of the Hyummin tribe. A skilled singer and musician and dedicated worshipper of Delphina, Hujaya was the first Stormbard. Personality Hujaya has deep faith. She loves Delphina with all her heart. She takes her worries and praise to Delphina in prayer. Delphina fills her with awe. Hujaya has a knack for leadership. She can take charge of a situation if needed. She knows how to foster growth in those around her. Hujaya is generous. She will help others if she can. She tends to trust people. Hujaya is creative. She loves to write new songs and play new music. Music is how she best expresses herself. History Hujaya was born in the Hyummin tribe. As she grew up, Ippino taught her many things, kindling her admiration of Delphina and building her skills in composing poetry. Hujaya was also present when Ashalla came to teach the Hyummin tribe how to create musical instruments, and she created her own lyre. One stormy day, as Hujaya was singing a song and playing her lyre, she was visited by Ashalla and two squalls. Ashalla praised her for her talent and devotion; this was the happiest moment of Hujaya's life, to meet her god face to face and to receive such high praise. Ashalla showed her how to control squalls using music, and appointed her as the first Stormbard.Hujaya meets Ashalla and becomes the first Stormbard - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4910442 Hujaya returned to her village, and when challenged to demonstrate her new skills she set out to find a squall. It took her many hours of searching, a prayer, and a long period of singing on a hill to draw one to her. She carefully brought it back to her village, then showed off her new talents using song and dance, to the amazement of her village. She then chose three apprentices to join the Stormbards. Hujaya travelled villages with the Stormbards, rehearsing songs and performing. Later, the Stormbards met Pallamino. Hujaya was impressed by Pallamino's musical talent. She agreed to let Pallamino join their troupe. They spent some time together, writing songs and playing music. In their time together, Pallamino reveals that Delphina's true name is Ashalla, a revelation which shakes Hujaya deeply, who was worried that if her elders got Delphina's name wrong, then they might have gotten other things wrong. Kaleo comforted Hujaya and reaffirmed her faith, and a romance blossoms between them. Eventually, Hujaya decided to formally induct Pallamino as a Stormbard. Over the next decade, Hujaya continued to travel as a Stormbard. She fell in love with Kaleo and they had a child who they named Delfon (born 52 PH). Sulingu also continued to travel with them, and they became like family.Stormbards fast-forwards a decade. Hujaya and co. get the Lightning Lyre and deal with some Mar motes - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4983930 While travelling, they came across a forest afflicted by Mar motes. They could use a squall to keep the Mar motes away. When they found a local tribe (the chieftain's son's name was Lilut, who became chief shortly afterwards), Hujaya was distraught to discover that many of the selka had already succumbed to the Mar plague. They did what they could to keep away any more Mar motes, but Hujaya prayed in despair that they could not do more. Delphina answered, transforming her lyre into the Lightning Lyre, which Hujaya used to clear out the Mar motes in a much wider area. Hujaya and Sulingu took turns protecting the region for a couple more days, only stopping once they were reasonably confident that the Mar motes had passed. Hujaya also provided comforting words during the funerals of the selka who died to the plague. Soon a second tribe's worth of people arrived and with food scarce enough the decision was made to move to unmarred lands. The Stormbards went on a hunt and brought back a large haul of wild boars. Lilut and his tribe were deeply grateful towards Hujaya and the Stormbards.The Stormbards continue to help Lilut's tribe in the aftermath of the Mar plague - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/5006716 Compositions The Ballad of Ippino This song was composed in memory of Ippino. It was also the song which Hujaya sung at her first meeting with Delphina. There once was a man who lived by the sea. He looked at the water and found beauty, In light of the moon and blue of the sea, That man sung 'Delphina how I love thee.' This man was cunning and did conspire, To steal from the storm birds their mighty fire. Thus a burning branch did he acquire, And with it he sought out his desire. Fire burned until a tree no longer stood. With stone he carved out the innards of wood. It floated on the sea and this was good, He would stay out there as long as he could. There once was a man who lived by the sea. He looked at the water and found beauty, In light of the moon and blue of the sea, That man sung 'Delphina how I love thee.' One day this man met a mighty K'night, And he joined his quest to make all things right. His cunning saved them in the greatest fight, For he loosed fire and set his foes alight. From then on the Hyummin did he advise, All could see that this man was very wise. Despite his fame he'd not yet found his prize, Because only one woman had his eyes. There once was a man who lived by the sea. He looked at the water and found beauty, In light of the moon and blue of the sea, That man sung 'Delphina how I love thee.' Then one day this man saw Delphina's face. That meeting's memory none would erase. This man taught all to love Delphina's grace, Till Ippino joined the ocean's embrace. Now there is a girl who lives by the sea, Taught by Ippino of ocean's beauty, By touch of the wind and weather rainy, I now sing 'Delphina how I love thee.' Song of Calling This simple tune was sung by Hujaya when she first sought to call a squall herself.Hujaya seeks out a squall for the first time, shows off to her village, and gets some apprentices - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4914418 It is regularly used by Stormbards when summoning squalls.Pallamino meets the Stormbards - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4946035 Come to me, squalls, come to me, Then happy I will be. Come to me, squalls, come to me, To one who loves the sea. I have been looking for long, So now I sing this song. Come to me, squalls, come to me, Then happy I will be. Hujaya's Dance This song and dance was performed with a squall in the presence of the members of her village. It was a showcase of the special skills she had. Praise to Delphina, for I have returned, Now I can show you the tricks I have learned. Awake now in this hour of the night, To look and see a most marvellous sight. With my singing I can command the breeze, For the storm spirits my song does appease. With a word and a note I make it blow, The wind obeys and follows where I go. With my singing I can command the rain, For that is part of Delphina's domain. My somber melody makes the clouds cry, For my goddess has control of the sky. Sadly my song must now come to a close. I must now send my squall to its repose. I end my song with a sweet lullaby, And I say to the storm spirit: goodbye. Delphina's Promise This song is based on the Hyummin legend for the creation of the sea, as told by Yupilgo. It was composed as a duet for a man and a woman.The Stormbards spend time with Pallamino - https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4971005 Both: In a time, long ago, Kirron made the land we know. Stone and earth he raised high, But the world was oh so dry. Life was made on the land, Children of Kirron’s own hand. In the depths were others, Made by Delphina as hers. The pair’s love was so strong, Held each other all night long. But she was called away, Sacred duties to obey. Man: Oh why must you leave me? Yet I know it’s your duty. But my beautiful dear, Who’ll love me without you near? Woman: Never shall I leave you, Always I shall embrace you, No matter how far off, By this you will know my love. Man: Show me how you’ll do this, Reach from across the abyss. Delphina, show me how, Far from land you’ll keep this vow. Woman: I will open the deep, From which much water will weep, This is how I’ll love you, I made the seas to hug you. Both: From where Delphina sings, Her love to us the waves brings. Her love won’t leave Kirron, Forever it will carry on. A Hunter's Mishap This rowdy and adventurous song was written together with Pallamino based on a story he told the Stormbards. The story is actually about Pallamino, with him being represented by Manu and the story being dramatised somewhat, although only Pallamino knows this. The day was fresh, the sun had rose, When these two friends, picked up their bows. Koma, hunter extraordinaire. Manu was strong, but not aware. Into the forest, these two split ways, To trek more ground, find meat for days. Manu saw movement in the bush, He shot his bow, at Koma’s tush. Koma fell down, arrow in rear. Manu rushed up, face full of fear. Manu bandaged the wound up tight. Koma can’t walk, try as he might. With his strong arms, Manu picked up, The poor selka, like a young pup. Holding Koma, the walk was fair, Till Manu was met by a bear. Manu was pinned, but he could fight. He grabbed a rock, struck with great might. Though it was grim, he did not cede, Till the bear fled, and he was freed. Then to the village they returned, And a brand new lesson they learned. When you search the forest for loot, Always take care, watch where you shoot. Hujaya's Dance, Reprise This song and dance was performed when Hujaya had received the Lightning Lyre, which she used to protect a vast area from the Mar plague. Praise to Delphina, her power she gave, Now I can show you the tricks which can save. With this lyre I have Delphina's great might, So look and see a most marvellous sight. With my playing I can command the breeze, For the storm spirits my song does appease. With a word and a note I make it blow, The wind obeys and follows where I go. With my playing I can command the sky, That blue place where the birds, clouds and squalls fly. No distance is beyond Delphina's reach, My song is heard on the sea, land and beach. With my playing I'll keep the blight away, No more selka here need to die this day. As far as can been seen my song is heard. Praise to Delphina, my prayer she answered. References Category:Mortals